<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Enough For You? by so_it_shines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939272">Bad Enough For You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_it_shines/pseuds/so_it_shines'>so_it_shines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_it_shines/pseuds/so_it_shines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau and Yasha fumble their way into something.</p><p>A short scene; in media res.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Enough For You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at 3am on the notes app on my phone because the quarantine induced repression is getting to me. It's just a small scene, not really a part of anything bigger, but I hope it stands up on its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'I don't know how to do this, Yasha,' Beau kicked at a tuft of grass, 'and that sucks, because I always know how to do this. That's like, my thing, you know?'</p><p>'Know how to do what, Beau?' Yasha enquired softly, but Beau saw something in her eyes that told her Yasha knew exactly what she was talking about. And that was fucking terrifying.</p><p>'You gonna make me say it? Eugh,' Beau gave the grass another half-hearted kick. 'Just,' she paused, took a breath in, then out, 'just tell me one thing. There's something between us, right? Or maybe there isn't, maybe it's all in my head. It's a bit of a mess up there and sometimes things get confused, and I get stuff wrong, so just tell me, alright? If there isn't I'll drop it.'</p><p>The silence stretched on for an intolerable moment. Beau wrapped her arms around her torso against an imaginary chill.</p><p>'There is something between us, Beau. It's not just in your head.' Yasha picked her words like daisies and threaded them together like a chain. They floated gently towards Beau across the light breeze, and made the hair on her arms stand on end.</p><p>'Yeah?' The word caught in Beau's throat. She couldn't look at Yasha.</p><p>'There is grass between us, and air,' Yasha's words were teasing, delicate.</p><p>Beau laughed, a sharp bark into the night. Barely thinking, she dropped to her knees and scrambled the remaining feet towards Yasha, until their faces were inches apart. Beau felt, more than heard, the slight hitch in Yasha's steady breathing.</p><p>'What about now? Is there anything between us now?'</p><p>The air was static. Beau held her breath.</p><p>Yasha stiffened for a brief second, then, gathering herself she let out a gentle stream of air, an unvoiced 'hoooo'. Then she leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Beau's.</p><p>It was a little too hard, a little too much momentum, and their teeth clacked together. Beau grimaced slightly from the impact, and Yasha drew back, a look in her eyes like a startled deer.</p><p>'I'm so sorry, Beau, I-' she trailed off as Beau started laughing.</p><p>Beau leaned back on her palms and let her head fall backwards, laughing a deep, chesty laugh.</p><p>'I don't- what is so funny?'</p><p>'Ohhh man,' Beau caught her breath, wiping a slight tear from her eye, 'we're so bad at this.' She laughed again, a hysterical edge creeping through.</p><p>She was rewarded with the sound of a slight chuckle from Yasha, and the brief brush of a tentative hand on her knee. Yasha's chest was rumbling from the laughter, her eyes closed, lips curling with mirth.</p><p>'We are pretty bad at this, Beau,' Yasha whispered through burbled laughter. </p><p>'So bad.'</p><p>'Do you think, maybe,' Yasha gathered herself, taking deep breaths to slow the hysteria, 'do you think we could be bad at it together?'</p><p>She wasn't meeting Beau's eye, instead looking at her own hand which was plucking bits of grass and scattering them.</p><p>Beau sobered at the sight. Gods, she sometimes forgot how vulnerable Yasha was. So used to seeing her wielding swords that might as well be bigger than Beauregard herself.</p><p>Beau rocked forward on her knees and scooped Yasha's face up in both hands, staring intently into those mismatched eyes. </p><p>'Yeah,' she said roughly, 'yeah I do.'</p><p>'Oh good,' Yasha cracked a tiny, crooked smile, and that was enough to bolster Beau's resolve. She closed the distance, carefully, intentionally, and brushed her lips against Yasha's. She could feel the small smile grow.</p><p>Brushing her thumb across Yasha's cheekbone, Beau angled her head so that they fit together, and cautiously leaned into the kiss, then pulled back briefly, by mere millimetres, before letting the tip of her tongue brush Yasha's lower lip as she caught it between her own, lingering a moment, then pulling back again.</p><p>'Bad enough for you?' Beau's breathing was shallow and ragged and the joke came out more like a plea. </p><p>'Oh, no,' Yasha whispered, nose bumping Beau's, lips chasing lips, 'I think you should try again.' </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me your thoughts, be kind.</p><p>Love you x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>